


Pride and Punishment

by Rusoji



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Biting, Gay, Incomplete, M/M, Vampyr, dubcon, fight, has ending, rapey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusoji/pseuds/Rusoji
Summary: Join our two very special "friends," Johnathan Reid and Edgar Swansea, on their tumultuous tests of Pride and Punishment, loss and honor. Action, love, friendship, and the enigmatic workings of the inner vampire. Here you'll follow the chain of events and consequences of one of the (slightly altered) actions you would have chosen in the Vampyr game.Multiple Chapters with an end (though still in the works).This is also kind of a butterfly effect sequel to the fic "Gnawing Proposal," you don't have to have read the first fic, but it is alluded to.





	Pride and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic’s setting is post rescuing Dr. Swansea. Except instead of options given in game on whether you let die, or turn him whatever, this is a made up alternate version of one of those action choices, and its consequence. English is not my first language, don't be afraid to correct any weird typos and sentences in comments.
> 
> Warning! This first chapter gets pretty rapey, but it’s the only one that does that. Each chapter has a different sort of genre theme, the “Action” in the tags comes in another chapter. There is an end, I just have to edit and flesh all the chapters out. It may be from between 3 and 5 chapters.
> 
> Also a correction: In the last fic Johnathan stated, “I’ll have a Nurse change your fluids on my way out.” Saline IV used to hydrate and stabilize patients was not used in treatment until after 1930, the game was set in 1918. My apologies. I’ve done more research for these fics to be accurate now.

Chains clinked on the cold floor, waking the drooping figure slumped against a wooden post. Dim burning coals in an iron furnace cast a hostile glow, its red hate peeking around the outlines of unknown shapes surrounding the being, rather than illuminating the space. The figure groaned as it lifted its head, gulping from dry cracked lips. Moving its shoulders and wincing at the pain of the chains around their wrists behind the post. He noticed a needle attached to a line was in his arm, it was feeding him a dark fluid of some sort from a suspended bag though he could not make out the actual contents in the darkness.

“Be still Dr. Swansea.” Familiar red eyes appeared within the shadows in front of him, only slightly above the Administrator’s. Perhaps he had been sitting there for some time, watching over his prisoner.

“Still you call me that, are we not friends, Johnathan?” Dr. Swansea looked to the eyes ahead, a weary concern with tones of grief etched across his face. The vampire’s silence sunk the human’s heart into uncertainty. “I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted to help those people, Johnathan! My research was sure of success, and it worked!”

In a curt snarl Dr. Reid cut him off, “Be quiet,” the fire showed him raise a hand to his brow as if he had a headache. “Your stupendous arrogance nearly cost us all of London.”  
“How was I to know Lady Ashbury was the carrier of a rare supernatural disease?”

“Do you not realize this is your fault? Your dereliction of all physicians’ code to appease your ego?”

“No!” The administrator lunged forward in his restraints, arguably pleading to the vampire before him, “No, Johnathan! It wasn’t for the ego, I could never reveal such a process to the unknowing public. The epidemic was taking people in droves Johnathan, I couldn’t just sit by and watch them die!” The vampire rose to his feet, and stormed over to the man, his voice glottal with rage.

“You are the reason they were dying! Everywhere I went Skals were preying on what living were left! And those who managed to be spared fell victim to the evolved strand of flu that propagated from your mistake. That is what you gave the people Dr. Swansea. Not hope, not health, but a sufferable existence cursed to the shadows, begging for the edge of my blade.”

Dr. Swansea curled in on himself against the post, panting in terror at the Ekon’s livid advance. He couldn’t respond, so tightly fear gripped his throat that he began to choke. Dr. Reid loomed above him now, his hands looking ready to tear him to shreds. Whimpering, tears began to shed from the human’s eyes. There was silence for a long time before the administrator managed to mutter something softly.

Dr. Reid squatted down to the human’s eye level, “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry.”

The Ekon looked to the dying coals for a long time, his brow furled, not in thought, but feeling. He could say nothing at this moment. The administrator knew a simple worded apology would never be enough, he looked to the heavens, feeling the weight of its lack of forgiveness. Knowing he could not justify himself through heaven’s gates, in this silence he couldn’t hold back the tears, and he softly sniffled for some time. All the while Johnathan remained unmoving, still staring into the red embers.  
After a while the Ekon turned to him.

“I’m sure you’ve wondered how you are alive right now. Your diagnosis was rather grim if you may recall.”

Dr. Swansea barely nodded his head. He had noticed his wounds were gone, but the pain of the bruises remained.

“Though your work is unpardonable, there was a merit to its method.”  
The administrator looked up at him in fear, but the vampire raised a hand to reassure him, “I used my blood. Though I do not carry the supernatural disease that Lady Ashbury has, it does not come without consequence.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been keeping watch over you for 3 days. Your body has been changing.”

“Into what?”

“I don’t know.” He turned to the administrator only to find his fear had not gone away, “But not a Skal. That much I am sure of.” He finished. It was enough for the Administer to visibly heave a sigh of relief. The human looked towards where his hands would be behind him if not the post were in the way.  
“That was in case you were to become something dangerous. But also because I’m not letting you get away. The world may never know of your arrogance, but you will not go without atoning for your sins.”

“Atonement? Have I not already spilt liability for clemency? What wilt thou do with me?” The doctor stammered, his tearful eyes wide in disbelief. The Ekon’s claws reached under the human’s jawbone and lifted it, their lips nearly pressing. He looked as if he was going to say something, but was distracted. The Ekon’s eyes widened as he paused, his claws slightly loosening on his captive’s chin. Edgar could feel it too, an ethereal sensation, as if their souls were desperately reaching for one another where their skin made contact. A pulling, no, an aching for the other. A different type of hunger coiled in their abdomens, so inhuman, neither had yet to comprehend. Johnathan grinned with greed so deep it made the Administrator shudder in his claws and with an undertone of forbidden delight he whispered,

“I am going to steal your pride.”

 

Dr. Swansea’s wide eyes darted back and forth between the Ekon’s glowing eyes for answers he could not see. Stammering, he whispered, “I don’t understand.”  
Johnathan knelt close to the human, placing his left hand on the Administrator’s shoulder. But the hand only stayed there shortly before slowly trailing down his ribs, and his thighs, his claws briefly being caught at the rim of his pants, making a small tear there. His other hand let go of Dr. Swansea’s jaw and brushed the hair behind his right ear.

“You will see.” There was almost a hint of elate to his whisper.

As the Ekon’s eyes wandered over him there was a dark hunger to them. His pupils wide unreflective pools, focused on prey. Dr. Swansea backed against the post, shuddering at the light touches as they sent chills up his spine. Before when they were this close he had trusted the vampire wholeheartedly, but something was very off this time. Stammering he asked, “What was that? Before? That feeling between us?”

The Ekon’s hands didn’t stop, he was lightly tugging a blood soaked tear in Dr. Swansea’s shirt.  
“I do not have all the answers. And with Lady Ashbury gone I have no one to turn to that isn’t out for my head right now.” The question had obviously not distracted him as much as Dr. Swansea had hoped and the vampire leaned his nose into the Administrator’s neck, taking a deep inhale of his scent.

“What do you mean, ‘gone?’” Edgar leaned away to look Johnathan in the face.

There was an annoyance in the Ekon’s eyes, “When I told her that she was the original carrier for your experiments, she abruptly left without explanation.”

“Where did she go?”

At this point Johnathan made a disgruntled sound, understanding the human was simply stalling, he placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up as he leaned back in to relish his captive.

A terrible sinking feeling drove itself into Edgar’s chest, his heart beat faster in terror. Survival instincts took over and he kicked at the vampire in front of him, pushing him back, “Get away from me!”

 

Though it would have certainly forced a regular man back off his knees, it did little but slightly jostle the vampire to lean back. Dr. Reid, his eyes ablaze, glared at the administrator. A short growl pushed its way from his core, more like that of annoyance than fury. Dr. Swansea reared his knees back to kick again, but before his feet could make impact he found his ankles gripped strongly, and hard enough to cause him to reflexively let out a shriek. Johnathan splayed open the human’s struggling legs and held them there, displaying his strength as he leaned down to Edgar’s face with the commanding tone,

“Don’t do that again.”

He then advanced in between them to the point their pelvises were touching where Dr. Swansea was not flexible enough to use his legs against him. That strange spiritual feeling was back, but stronger as their bodies made more contact, it felt as a perversion in a situation like this. Edgar was frightened, his friend was acting as if he was going to ravage him for real this time, and despite his fear a deep rooted part of him was crying for Johnathan to do so. It was wretched, both a recoil and aching for the Ekon’s touch. These conflicted wants made him even more confused and terrified.

“The Johnathan I know wouldn’t do this!”

“The Johnathan you knew was still very human!” The Ekon laughed. He shook his head as he caressed the administrator’s face in both his hands, “I am not the fledging I was upon our first meet, my friend.”

With those words the vampire kissed him deeply, his lukewarm tongue slowly, and passionately pervading every crevice of his mouth, muffling Edgar’s screams. The administrator struggled in vain against his face in the Ekon’s grasp. Johnathan, so lost in his kiss that he began to bite his captive’s lips. Relishing in the bizarre adulterated blood of his making. Ingesting it only made the new hunger pull harder. It was only when Edgar bit back, and hard, that he broke away. The human gasping for breath, letting out a cry out of fear and violation afterwards. Johnathan huffed, licking the wound, nursing his ego before grabbing the administrator’s hair recognizably yanking it back as he did before at a time where this advance had been welcomed. The act alone made Edgar's stomach churn with revolt, as if actions before done under different circumstances had now become tainted. As suspected Johnathan bent down to his neck, taking in his scent as he had before, slowly licking him, trailing his tongue over his collar and shoulder bones. He had positioned himself under Edgar, grinding into his pelvis. His claws raking into the skin of his captive’s back in a heated animalistic embrace. Edgar cried in pain, a hint of defiled longing from the strange sensation pulling at them both as their bodies contacted. When the vampire got to the mark of their intimate encounter from before he abruptly hesitated, his eyes cleared, as if he was waking up. Rearing back he frantically crawled away. Edgar, upon being dropped to the ground, immediately took the chance to close his trembling legs. Curling in on himself and leaning as far away to the side away from the vampire as he could in his disgust.

“I’m sorry!” Johnathan screamed, in what seemed to his own horror.

“What the hell, Johnathan? What has gotten into you?” Edgar screamed back, his blood and tear streaming face contorted in sobbing terror.

A roar erupted from the darkness ahead, rattling the building around them and the mortal’s very bones. It was a cry filled with anger, fear, and remorse. With ears ringing, Edgar winced at the sheer strength of it.  
“Please Johnathan I can see you’re not in control, even less so than before. Let me go before you do something you regret!” Edgar pleaded to the heaving sobs coming from the darkness ahead.

There was a flash of mass as the Ekon rushed past him faster than wind, and Edgar could hear a door slam behind him so hard it rattled its hinges. The coals dying light would truly leave him all alone soon, and Edgar, curled in on himself, began to weep himself into exhaustive unconsciousness as the cold darkness devoured him.


End file.
